


Saving Cooper

by Pollas12



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, Dark with a happy ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollas12/pseuds/Pollas12
Summary: Harry must sacrifice to save Cooper from the Black Lodge.





	Saving Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story involves non-con sex. Anyone who is sensitive to such things should not read this story.

Harry Truman knocked on the door to Dale Cooper’s hotel room. It was only a few days since Cooper had returned from the Black Lodge with Annie and Harry was worried. Something wasn’t right with Cooper. Annie was fine but she had quietly left Twin Peaks to return to the convent with no explanation as to why. As far as Harry was aware she had not seen Cooper before leaving.

The door opened and Cooper looked at him with a blank look. “Harry.”

Harry removed his hat and fiddled with the brim. “Coop. Can I come in?”

“Certainly.” Cooper stepped back to allow Harry entrance.

“Coop, I have to admit I’ve been a little worried about you. I-“ Harry turned to face Cooper only to find the agent right behind him.

Without saying a word Cooper grabbed Harry by the jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met awkwardly and teeth banged together. Cooper growled, a sound Harry had never heard from him before, and bit Harry’s lower lip.

Harry jerked his head back, surprised. “Coop? What are you-?”

Cooper ignored the question. He angled his head and half-bit half kissed Harry’s jaw. At the same time he insinuated a hand between their bodies and cupped Harry’s groin.

Harry gasped at the intimate touch and Cooper took the opportunity to kiss him again with tongue this time. Harry groaned into the kiss as Cooper simultaneously squeezed with his hand. Reluctantly he made himself pull away. “Cooper, wait. We should talk before we do anything we might-”

“We both want this,” Cooper interrupted in a low tone. Gripping Harry’s coat in one hand he firmly pulled the sheriff toward the room’s bed. Abruptly he switched their positions and pushed Harry down onto the bed. He didn’t wait for Harry to stop bouncing before crawling on top of him. He straddled Harry’s waist and began removing his coat then unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry hesitated briefly before reaching up and unbuttoning Cooper’s shirt. He had to admit he’d had fantasies of doing this, but he had been certain that Cooper was truly in love with Annie. He had been content to keep these fantasies to himself. But there was no denying the agent’s intentions here and now.

The two men managed to strip each other to the waist. Cooper immediately leaned down and bit one of Harry’s nipples while pinching the other. Harry grunted at the slight pain but it only aroused him more. Cooper grabbed Harry’s arms and pushed them behind his head. Holding both of Harry’s wrists in one hand Cooper snaked his free hand down between them and skillfully undid Harry’s belt and pants. He squeezed Harry’s wrists and the sheriff understood he wanted him to keep them behind his head.

Now using both hands Cooper slid Harry’s belt free and dropped it on the floor. Next he grabbed Harry’s belt loops and yanked his pants down his legs. Finally he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Harry’s underwear and pulled downward.

Harry sucked in a breath as his cock was exposed to the open air. He shifted, opening his legs a little, while Cooper completely removed his own pants and underwear. Harry waited patiently as Cooper unbuckled his belt and removed the rest of his clothes. He groaned when warm fingers wrapped around his length and stroked upward. His hips jerked when a thumb circled the head of his cock.

Cooper spread Harry’s legs further before leaning down to take him in his mouth. He spent some time sucking Harry’s cock, swiveling his tongue around the shaft, while tickling his balls with his fingers. When Harry began to squirm under these administrations Cooper released his cock and sat up. He produced a tube of lubrication and squirted some on his fingers. Locking gazes with Harry he stroked himself, slicking his cock with lube. Still holding Harry’s gaze the agent lowered his body onto Harry’s until they were aligned perfectly with each other.

Harry opened his mouth to Cooper’s kiss and groaned as their groins brushed together. He wrapped his arms around the other man as Cooper rocked their hips together. Harry ran his hands down Cooper’s back to cup his buttocks. Swiveling his hips in counterpoint to Cooper’s Harry pressed the agent’s groin tighter against his. He gasped as their cockheads rubbed together sending a shockwave of electricity through his body. Harry moaned and shuddered when it happened a second time.

The two men kissed and rocked their groins together for several minutes. When Harry could feel his orgasm approaching, he dug his fingers into Cooper’s buttocks and increased the tempo of his thrusts. Suddenly Cooper broke off their kiss. Grabbing Harry’s hair in two fists, he held the other man still as he moved his mouth to the juncture between Harry’s shoulder and neck and bit down hard.

Harry yelped. That was no love nibble. That was a real bite. Harry’s startle turned to shock when the bite almost seemed to set off his orgasm and his body shook with waves of pleasure like he’d never felt before. He cried out Cooper’s name as his ejaculation spilled between their bodies.

Cooper’s own orgasm came but seconds later. For the second time Harry heard him growl and he felt fingernails dig painfully into his hips. His body shuddering, Cooper collapsed on top of Harry before rolling to the side.

“Stay. I want to fuck you later.”

Harry shivered at the other man’s words. He was tired but the idea of more later excited him. As he drifted off the original reason for his visit completely slipped his mind.

***

Harry woke to Cooper sucking his cock. He groaned at the wet warmth surrounding him. He shivered when a tongue flicked the opening of his cock and his hips humped upward as a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and pumped.

“Cooper!” At a strong suck Harry’s back arched and his head strained against the mattress.

Cooper abruptly removed all touch from Harry’s groin. He kissed and nipped his way up Harry’s body before pressing his entire body against Harry’s. Cooper swiveled his hips, grinding the two men’s cocks together. A smirk stretched his lips when Harry cried out. He moved his head and bit the other man’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Harry.”

Harry moaned. The softly spoken words were the sexiest he’d ever heard. “Yes, please.” He lightly bit Cooper’s neck and soothed the bite with his tongue.

Cooper sat up and produced the tube of lube again. Smirking down at Harry he squeezed a good amount of lube onto his hand and reached between Harry’s legs.

Harry tilted his hips and spread his legs to give Cooper access to his body. He moaned as two fingers slipped past the sphincter of his anus. He shivered as the fingers began scissoring inside him, stretching and loosening the muscle. A third finger joined the first two and Harry wriggled as they mapped the walls of his rectum.

Cooper slowly pumped his fingers in and out. When his fingers met with little resistance, he turned his wrist and scraped his fingers against Harry’s prostate. Harry cried out wordlessly and his hips bucked. Cooper pulled his fingers free and squirted more lube onto his fingers, which he then used to coat his own cock.

Harry whined with disappointment when the fingers slipped from him. But then he felt a hand slide under his buttocks and lift them slightly off the bed. Realizing what was coming he forced himself to relax and spread his legs as far as they could comfortably go. When the blunt tip of Cooper’s cock pressed against his body, he breathed out heavily to relax his body.

Cooper grunted as he carefully pushed into Harry. Grabbing Harry’s hips he slowly pushed and wriggled his cock past the sphincter. Finally he was all the way in, balls deep as the saying went. Cooper lay there for several seconds. Then he began rocking his hips, pumping in and out of Harry’s body.

Harry moaned as Cooper impaled him fully. There was pain for a few moments but it was quickly swept away by pleasure. He rocked his hips in time with Cooper’s thrusts, moaning as the man’s thickness pumped in and out. He moved a hand down to grab his own cock and began to jerk himself off. A few seconds later his hand was slapped away and Cooper’s hand replaced it. Harry’s hips bucked into Cooper’s hand and his back arched when the tip of Cooper’s cock hit his prostate.

“Oh, Coop!”

Harry alternatively gasped and cried out as Cooper pounded into him while pumping his cock. Cooper’s cock repeatedly brushed his prostate sending jolts of electricity from his groin outward. Cooper’s thumb rubbed the head of Harry’s cock sending his hips into a wild gyration. He could feel a build up of sensation in his groin and belly and knew his orgasm was close. Just before it hit, Cooper leaned down and bit him savagely on the shoulder.

“Would you like to play with fire, little boy?"

Harry’s body went into an almost frenzied spasm with his orgasm just as the lowly whispered words registered. He stared up at the man riding him, eyes wide with shock and horror. The face of Dale Cooper looked down at him with an alien expression. Then the other man threw back his head as his own orgasm hit. Harry shuddered as the cock inside him throbbed before releasing itself. He thought he would be sick.

“Oh, God, no! Bob?!”

The man with Cooper’s face smirked. Though his cock had softened he made no move to slip from Harry’s body. “He’s here, too. Says you were more wonderful than he could’ve imagined.”

Harry shivered in disgust at the thought of that horrible being on top of and inside him. “No. No! What have you done to Dale Cooper?” He tried to pull away from the man on top of him but cried out in pain when a hand grabbed his testicles and squeezed hard. Holding back a whimper he stilled and the hand released its grip.

“Your Cooper is safe. Relatively. Can’t vouch for his continued safety, however. Unless…”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Unless what?”

The man with Cooper’s face smiled. He reached out and stroked Harry’s limp cock. Harry’s hips jerked trying to get away from the uncomfortable touch. “Give yourself to me.”

Harry shuddered as a thumb ran over the head of his cock. What had been pleasurable just a moment ago was too much stimulation now. “Please, don’t.” His leg twitched with his desire to pull away from the man’s touch. “How-How long? You and your lodge aren’t just going to let him go.”

“Perhaps we can be persuaded to release him. With the right convincing.” The man with Cooper’s face ignored Harry’s discomfort. He rubbed his palm over the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry jumped at the intense sensation and grabbed the hands torturing him. “Stop!”

The man with Cooper’s face casually backhanded him. He grabbed Harry’s chin roughly. “I’ll give you two days to decide. Now, you can use the shower and get out. See you in two days.”

Harry scrambled off the bed as soon as he was released. When he turned to walk away he felt a sharp slap on his ass and heard the man cackle. Flushing he hurried to gather his clothes and escape to the bathroom. As soon as he went inside he slammed the door shut. He dropped his clothes and walked over to the mirror.

His face was almost bone white beneath his embarrassed blush. Red marks of passion covered his neck and parts of his body. He checked both spots where he’d been bitten him. Teeth marks were visible on both of them and they were already swelling. He touched one gently with his finger and hissed in pain. He’d have to make sure to clean them thoroughly.

“What have you got yourself into?” he asked his reflection. He shivered. “What are you going to do?”

Harry quickly moved to start the shower. He shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the water to warm. He could feel dried lube and cum on his belly and ass. As soon as the water was warm he jumped into the shower and grabbed the soap bar. He spent the next fifteen minutes vigorously scrubbing his body. Even after that he still felt dirty and defiled. He collapsed to the floor of the shower and curling into a ball he began to cry.

***

Two days later Harry Truman was hiding out in his office. He hadn’t spent much time out of it. He’d done all he could to avoid the man walking around with Dale Cooper’s face. Luckily whatever/whoever it was had apparently spread around the story that Agent Cooper was taking some leave from work to rest up from his ordeal in rescuing Annie. So far he had not set foot inside the sheriff’s station, which was a huge relief to Harry. He had no idea how or where he’d approach the man to give him his answer.

Harry still had not come to a decision. The idea of prostituting himself was abhorrent. And yet if the man with Cooper’s face was telling the truth and it could help set the real Cooper free… He could not abandon Cooper to his fate in the Black Lodge. Harry wished he could know for certain if the man with Cooper’s face was telling the truth. Groaning, he dropped his head into his hands.

“Sheriff Truman?”

Harry jumped when Lucy’s voice came over the intercom. “Yeah, Lucy?”

“Sheriff, Agent Cooper is here to see you.”

“Send him in.” Harry slowly sank into his chair. His heart was pounding but he knew he could not show his fear. He forced himself to lean back in his chair and fold his hands in his lap.

The man with Cooper’s face didn’t bother to knock before striding casually into Harry’s office and closing the door behind him. Looking composed and at ease the man grabbed a chair and sat facing Harry. “Hello, Harry. Have you come to a decision?”

“I don’t trust you or any promises you make.”

The man tsked. “Harry, Harry, Harry. You’ve had two days.”

Harry scowled. “You’re asking a lot for little guarantee.”

The man with Cooper’s face cocked his head. “Maybe I’m asking the wrong person. I’m sure someone else would be willing to sacrifice for Dale Cooper. Maybe I should go ask Audrey Horne or track down Annie. Or maybe sweet little Lucy would be willing to save Cooper.”

Harry jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on his desk. “You stay away from them!”

The man grinned. “Then you agree to our deal.”

Harry hung his head in defeat. “Yes.”

“Good sheriff,” purred the man with Cooper’s face. He crooked a finger at Harry in a come here gesture.

Harry hesitated briefly before walking around his desk to stand in front of the seated man. He forced himself to meet the gaze of the leering figure. A cold shiver ran down his spine and his throat went dry.

“Down,” the man said, gesturing for Harry to get on his knees. When Harry hesitated he snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor.

Harry gulped before forcing himself to get down on his knees. The man’s crotch was nearly level with his gaze. He licked his lips nervously and forced his gaze to meet the man’s eyes instead. He shuddered at the hungry look on the face staring back at him.

The man with Cooper’s face smiled and leaned forward to cup Harry’s chin in his palm. He ran his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “To seal our deal I am going to train you how to give me a blow job. Put this mouth of yours to good use.”

Harry shivered. Like many young men he’d done some sexual experimenting with other guys. He’d given a blowjob a time or two but not enough to be proficient or comfortable.

The man with Cooper’s face released Harry’s chin and scooted forward in his chair. “Unzip my pants.”

Slowly Harry reached over to unfasten the man’s belt and then lower the zipper. He was surprised to find that the man was not wearing any underwear. He swallowed at the sight of the semi-erect cock.

“Pull down my pants.”

Harry flinched but obeyed the command. He pulled the pants down past the man’s thighs. He stared at the man’s length, swallowing at the thought of putting it in his mouth. _Do it for Cooper._

“Kiss my cock.”

Harry cringed at the humiliating order. _For Cooper._ Slowly he leaned forward to touch his lips to the head of the man’s cock. He jumped when it twitched against his mouth.

The man with Cooper’s face chuckled. “Take me in your mouth. And if you try to bite me I will strap your ass red.”

Harry flushed. There was no going back now. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the warm cock. The combination of soft skin surrounding firm flesh was familiar from his youth. He forced himself to breathe through his nose.

“Good boy, Harry.” The man with Cooper’s face cupped the back of Harry’s head. “Now use your tongue to lick and caress my cock.”

Harry followed the man’s directions. At first it was incredibly awkward but he soon got into a rhythm. Luckily the man had fully washed before coming here and any smell or taste was minimal. He could survive this no matter how shameful it made him feel.

“Very good, Harry. I see you’ve done this before.” The man with Cooper’s face carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Now alternate licking and sucking my cock. And use your hand to fondle my balls.”

Harry shivered at the man’s touch. It would be so much easier if he could forget whom it was he was pleasuring. He settled into a new rhythm of caressing with his tongue then sucking with his lips. His nostrils flared when the cock grew in size and he suddenly found his mouth even fuller. He opened his mouth a little wider then reached up to fondle the balls below the erection filling his mouth.

“Very nice. You have a talent for this. Now, Harry, I want you to focus on the head of my cock. Cover your teeth and move your head up and down over the base of it. Don’t forget to use that clever tongue of yours.” The man with Cooper’s face cradled Harry’s head in both of his hands, ruffling the curly hair with his fingers.

Blushing even redder Harry was determined to follow the man’s instructions and hopefully finish this quickly. Using his lips and tongue he caressed and sucked the sensitive head of the cock. He started to bob his head as he moved his mouth up and down it.

The man with Cooper’s face suddenly dug his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulled his head forward. “Take my whole cock in your mouth until I tell you to pull back.”

Harry grabbed onto the thighs of the man in the chair. He coughed as his mouth suddenly filled with cock. He quickly relaxed his throat and opened his mouth wider to accommodate the organ. He then carefully took the rest of the man’s cock in his mouth until his lips were pressed against the pubic hair around the base of the shaft. He used his lips and tongue to caress and suck. He huffed, trying to get enough air through his nose to breathe.

After several seconds the man pulled back on Harry’s hair. “Good boy, that’s enough for now. Go back to focusing on the head. At the same time use your hand to stimulate the shaft.”

Harry gulped in air before following his new instructions. For the next minute he licked and sucked on the cockhead while stroking up and down the shaft with his hand. For a brief time he got into a real rhythm and almost lost himself in the moment. At one point he may have even started imagining he was servicing the real Cooper as he had in several fantasies before the agent’s disappearance.

The man with Cooper’s face groaned and absentmindedly rubbed Harry’s scalp. “Good boy, Harry. You are really good at this. Yes, you will be doing much more of this from now on.”

Harry ignored the words, knowing they were meant to humiliate him. He increased his pace hoping to bring this to an end. Thinking about what he liked done to him he began to hum. Reaching up with his other hand he gently fondled the balls. He felt the cock in his mouth twitch and was relieved that it was working. This could be over soon.

Then the man with Cooper’s face tightened his grip on Harry’s head and bucked his hips. “Time now to finish this. Be a good boy and swallow it all down. Deep throating takes practice so do the best you can this time.”

Harry choked when the head of the cock hit the back of his throat. He dug his fingers into the man’s thighs and tried to pull back. But the tight grip on the back of his head held him in place as the man began rocking his hips.

“Swallow,” the man with Cooper’s face ordered as he shoved his cock down Harry’s throat.

Harry desperately obeyed. He gagged and his eyes watered as he found it difficult to breath. For a moment he was afraid he’d vomit but then the cock was pulled back and he greedily gulped for air. Then the pressure was back on his skull as the man’s hips rocked forward again. Harry swallowed around the cockhead in his throat, shuddering at the foreign feeling. He gasped and flared his nostrils when it retreated. He was barely able to get another breath before the cock was again thrust to the back of his throat. Sputtering he could not help himself from trying to rear up and away but the man was too strong.

The man with Copper’s face dug his fingers into Harry’s scalp. “Hold still!” He rolled his hips, groaning in delight at the tight heat of Harry’s throat around his cock. He thrust in and out of Harry’s mouth, heedless of the other man’s choking and gagging each time his cockhead hit the back of his throat.

Then suddenly Harry felt his head forced down as the man thrust upward. He was held in place while the head of the cock was forced down his throat and held there. He swallowed around the flesh and gagged as all breath was forced out of him. Then he felt the cock pulse and suddenly he was forced to swallow as the man ejaculated down his throat. Eyes watering, he trembled and gulped the entire time the cock released its load.

The man with Cooper’s face shuddered and moaned as he came down Harry’s throat. He thrust his hips until he felt the last shot of cum leave his body. Finally, he released Harry and sat back contentedly in his chair.

Harry swallowed as much cum as he could but rivulets still ran down his lips and chin. He pulled off the man’s cock and took in several deep gasps of air. He bent over, retching and coughing, as he recovered from the ordeal. He swallowed finding his throat sore and itchy.

“Very good, Harry,” said the man with Cooper’s face. “With practice you will get much better.”

Harry shivered and refused to look the man in the eye. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. All he wanted at this moment was to be alone or disappear. He rubbed his hands over his face to remove all trace of cum from his skin.

The man with Cooper’s face snapped his fingers. “Come back here, Harry.”

Reluctantly Harry obeyed. He knelt in front of the man, hands on his knees. Feeling dirty and ashamed he made himself look the man in the eye. He would not show this man weakness.

“Put my pants back on.”

Wordless Harry reached up and began rearranging the man. He tucked him back into his pants and zipped them up. Finally he tucked the man’s shirt in and buckled his belt.

“Good boy.” The man with Cooper’s face stroked Harry’s cheek. “Stand up.”

Harry slowly got to his feet. He stared down at the still seated man and shifted uneasily when he caught his eye.

Holding Harry’s gaze he reached out and gently grabbed his crotch. He grinned. “You can try playing the blushing virgin, but I know better. You may not have enjoyed that, but you didn’t not enjoy it either.”

Harry stiffened at the man’s intimate touch. He blushed when he realized he was half hard. Waves of shame flooded him as he realized part of him had enjoyed the whole thing.

The man with Cooper’s face smiled as he stood up. He began rubbing Harry through his pants. “You are a bit of a masochist, aren’t you? You like a little force and humiliation, hmm? We’re going to have some fun together.”

Harry shuddered at the promise in the man’s words. He flushed as his hips bucked into the hand stroking him. He could not hold back a groan as arousal surged through his body. The hand picked up the pace and increased the friction. Harry was helpless as he was quickly brought to orgasm.

The man with Cooper’s face bit Harry’s shoulder right as he climaxed. He nipped his way up the sheriff’s neck to blow in his ear. “You will come to my room this evening. We shall explore your secret desires some more.”

Harry jerked away from the man. He stumbled back into his desk, gripping it with both hands. He blushed as he realized he’d cum in his pants for the first time since he was a teenager.

“Don’t be late,” the man with Cooper’s face shot over his shoulder as he left Harry’s office.

Harry quickly retreated to his chair. Still shaking he rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was searching for. He twisted the top off the flask and downed a large gulp of alcohol. He needed to drown away the taste of semen from his taste buds.

_I’m trying, Coop. I just hope I haven’t made a terrible mistake._

***

That evening Harry stood outside the hotel room. He debated for a moment with himself. He dreaded the degrading acts he’d be forced to perform. Worse, he was mortified at the thought that he might enjoy them. But if it could save Cooper… Harry squared his shoulders and knocked on the door.

The man with Cooper’s face swung the door open. “Come in, Harry.”

Harry walked past him into the room. He stopped and waited as the other man closed the door. He’d left his hat and belt at his office. He felt almost naked without them, but he felt better not having them in the presence of the man with Cooper’s face.

“Strip.”

Harry blinked. Perhaps it shouldn’t have but the command caught him by surprise. He hesitated.

“You will wear no clothes in this room from now on. Unless I allow it.”

Flushing slightly Harry huffed before he began to disrobe. He clenched his jaw as he dropped his clothes on the floor piece by piece. He shivered when cool air touched exposed skin. Finally he stood naked in front of the man with Cooper’s face. He stared him straight in the eye refusing to show the shame he felt inside.

The man with Cooper’s face smirked, as he looked Harry up and down. Humming to himself he circled the naked man. Without warning he slapped Harry’s ass hard, laughing at the man’s startled yelp. He moved to stand in front of Harry again. Holding the other man’s gaze he reached out to cup his testicles. He rolled them gently in his fingers.

“You are a beautiful man, Harry. Your Cooper must be blind to have not seen this. His loss, my gain.” The man with Cooper’s face released Harry and took a step back. “Now, undress me.”

Harry flinched when the man fondled him. His face reddened as he felt his body respond to the touch. He scowled at the quiet command. “Undress yourself.”

The man with Cooper’s face grinned. And backhanded Harry. When Harry silently took the blow his grin widened and he struck him again. “Undress me.”

Harry reeled from the second blow. The first had stung but he had resolutely made no sound or reaction. With the second blow his ears rang and he froze in shock at the pain. His cheeks felt hot and he wouldn’t be surprised if there were marks on his face. He bit his lip before silently obeying the repeated command.

Harry first removed the man’s jacket. He looked around for a place to put it then simply dropped it on the floor. Blankly he began undoing the buttons of the man’s dress shirt. He slipped it off the man’s shoulders and let it fall on top of the jacket. He felt his pulse quicken as he unbuckled the belt and pulled it from the belt loops. He dropped the strip of leather on the growing pile at their feet. Finally he unbuttoned the man’s pants and lowered the zipper. He pulled the pants down off his hips and helped him step out of them. Again the man wore no underwear.

“Not so bad, was it Harry?” The man smirked. He snaked a hand out, grabbing the back of Harry’s head, and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, their bodies flush against each other.

Harry jerked away from the kiss when the other man bit his lower lip. He touched his lip with his finger. There was a drop of blood on it. “You always been a biter?”

The man with Cooper’s face chuckled. “On the bed, Harry.” When Harry didn’t jump to do his bidding he snapped his fingers impatiently.

Licking his injured lip Harry ambled to the bed. He cautiously eased onto it and warily watched the man with Cooper’s face approach the bed. He flinched when the man’s hand flashed but he only tossed something on the bed. It was a tube of lubricant.

“Prepare yourself for me.”

Harry blushed. The idea of preparing himself to be fucked by the other man filled him with humiliation. Being watched by said man while doing so embarrassed him even more. He shuddered before opening the tube and squeezing lube onto his fingers.

“You will finger yourself sitting against the headboard with your knees bent to your chest and legs spread.”

Harry situated himself as the man with Cooper’s face had instructed. He could feel his face flush with heat as he realized how exposed he was to the other man’s gaze. His crotch and genitals were fully on display. Firming his lips Harry coated his fingers with lube and reached between his thighs.

Doing his best to forget about the other man’s presence Harry lightly stroked a greasy finger over his anus. He played with the tight muscle for a moment spreading lube around it. Finally he inserted his index finger. He wriggled the finger back and forth working at loosening the sphincter. After a couple seconds Harry worked a second finger inside. He spread his knees wider to gain better access. He scissored his fingers inside his body to loosen the muscle further. Then he turned his wrist and rubbed his fingertips against his prostate. He bit back a moan as his cock twitched and began leaking precum.

“Don’t quiet yourself. I want to hear your noises.”

Harry flinched at the words, having almost forgotten the presence of the man with Cooper’s face. He began moving both fingers in and out of his body doing his best to prod his prostate. He moaned at the pleasurable warmth that spread through his groin. His cock leaked even more and his hips jerked slightly. He slipped in a third finger and began fucking himself in earnest. Moans of pleasure fell from his lips with each jab of his prostate and his erection filled and bobbed between his thighs. He arched his head back as a tingling feeling through his groin signaled his impending orgasm.

“That’s enough now, Harry. No coming until I’m inside you.”

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration but did as ordered. He shuddered as ripples of pleasure ran through his body. He panted and slumped back as his looming orgasm retreated.

“Come here,” the man with Cooper’s face said with a crook of his finger.

Reluctantly Harry sat up and scooted to where the other man sat on the bed. This time he was not surprised when the man grabbed him by the back of his head and dragged him in for a kiss. He quickly pulled away from it before the man could bite him.

The man with Cooper’s face laughed. “Clever boy. Now, I’m going to lay back on the bed while you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Harry watched the man lay down. He shivered as he realized the man knew exactly what he was doing. This position would leave Harry in complete control of penetration. He would be in charge of his own degradation.

“Practice your deep throating and get me ready.” The man with Cooper’s face folded his hands behind his head and lay on the bed with his legs spread slightly.

Harry swallowed a retort and crawled between the man’s legs. He slid down onto his belly and took the man’s half-hard cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked it in a bobbing motion for almost a minute. Finally he got up the nerve to go down on it until he felt the cockhead hit the back of his throat. He coughed, almost gagged, but slowly was able to get into a rhythm so he was able to deep throat the man’s cock without gagging.

“That’s enough. You were better, Harry. Now, ride my cock.” The man with Cooper’s face pulled on Harry’s hair to get him off his cock.

Harry let the cock slip from his lips. He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked around for the lubrication and found it by the man’s hip. He quickly squirted lube onto his fingers and rising up on his knees slicked up his anus with as much lube as he could. He slipped his fingers inside himself to stretch the muscle again.

“Enough dawdling, Harry,” the man with Cooper’s face said with clear annoyance.

Harry frowned but slipped his fingers free. Squirting more lube onto his hand he grasped the other man’s cock and stroked it. He made sure the cock was well lubricated before straddling the man’s waist and slowly lowering himself onto the cock he held in his hand. He hissed at the initial penetration and then slowly worked the rest of the cock into his body. Finally he was fully seated on the other man’s lap.

“Start slow then pick up the pace.”

Harry started off in a slow rocking motion. He shuddered and moaned each time the cockhead hit his prostate. He closed his eyes and imagined he was doing this with his Cooper. He rocked his hips faster and moaned. He felt the man thrust upward into him and cried out at the jab to his prostate. Shudders of pleasure rippled through his body as they settled into a rhythm of thrusts and counter thrusts.

“You are beautiful like this, Harry. Your Cooper has really missed out.”

The man with Cooper’s face stroked Harry’s flanks before dropping a hand to grasp the erect cock jutting from between Harry’s thighs. He stroked it firmly from root to hip pleased to hear Harry cry out in pleasure. He reached under to grasp the testicles with his other hand and roll them with his fingers.

Harry gasped and cried out as the man with Cooper’s face began playing with his genitals. Then the man removed his hands and Harry whined at the loss of his touch. He bit his lip to hold back a yelp when nails dug into his nipples. He was surprised when the pain did nothing to diminish his sexual excitement. Fingers gently stroked his nipples before grasping them tightly and twisting them. Harry cried out at the pain but his cock seemed to pulse in response to it. He shivered at what it revealed about himself.

“Yes, you enjoy a little pain,” laughed the man with Cooper’s face. He rolled Harry’s nipples with his thumbs before twisting them again. He then released them and dragged his nails down Harry’s sides. Grasping Harry’s cock he carefully dragged a nail across the sensitive head.

Harry’s hips jerked at the intense pain/pleasure. His mouth gaped but no sound came out. He rocked as fast as he could while still making sure his prostate was touched. He shuddered and moaned as his cock was firmly stroked several times and the familiar tingling spread through his groin. He threw his head back when a thumb vigorously rubbed the head of his cock. Then his cock was pulsing and he ejaculated as his orgasm rolled over him.

The man with Cooper’s face thrust powerfully up into Harry as his own orgasm closely followed that of the man he impaled. He delighted in the spasms of Harry’s anus around his cock. He groaned and dug his nails into Harry’s hips as he pumped his seed into Harry’s body.

Harry shuddered as his pleasure peaked and then slowly receded. Gasping and panting he lifted himself off the softening cock and slowly rolled over to lie on his side. He warily watched the man with Cooper’s face. He had ridden the man’s cock and despite his distaste of the man had had a powerful orgasm. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

_What is wrong with me?_

The man with Cooper’s face sighed pleasantly and propped himself up on an elbow. He smirked at Harry’s disquiet. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Harry. When you get your Cooper back, I’m sure he’ll love learning what pleases you in bed. I know I have. Bob agrees.”

Harry shivered. He just wanted a hole in the earth to swallow him up. He was willingly giving his body to this creature and the evil being that inhabited it. Not to mention the sexual acts he had performed on the body beside him. His whole world had been flipped upside down since the arrival of a certain special agent all those months ago. Harry sighed. And he would give anything to get that man back.

“Enough of that now, Harry. Come, we shall share my shower and you will wash me.” The man with Cooper’s face lightly slapped Harry’s face before sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed.

Reluctantly Harry rolled off the bed and followed him to the bathroom.

***

For the next two weeks Harry’s life was a combination of heaven and hell. He could not deny that the sex with the man with Cooper’s face was some of the best he’d had in years. But that sex came at the cost of pain and humiliation. The man with Cooper’s face found multiple ways to degrade and abuse Harry during sex while always bringing him to a mind-blowing orgasm in the end.

One time Harry had been tied to the bed, spread-eagled, while the man with Cooper’s face spent almost half an hour bringing him to the edge of orgasm only to deny his orgasm again and again until Harry was begging and pleading to be allowed release. The man had then fucked Harry to a most intense orgasm that left Harry weak and shaking. Another time the man with Cooper’s face had forced Harry to lie across his lap while he spanked him with his bare hand. Harry had blushed and cringed at the blows but the man had been able to keep him aroused the whole time. Again afterward the man had fucked Harry to another powerful orgasm. Other times the sex was simply rough and painful involving passionate biting and scratching that left Harry with marks all over his body.

The whole experience began to take a toll on Harry. To numb the pain and humiliation he took to drinking again. This plus the conflicting feelings within left him with little appetite. He forced himself to eat every day but he gradually began losing weight. His features became drawn and haggard and his skin pale and sallow. Soon his deputies and others around him began to notice the change in his appearance. He tried to put them off by claiming tiredness or lack of sleep, but eventually their questions grew more pointed and intent until he finally explained he was sick with the flu and temporarily handed over control of the sheriff’s station to Hawk. After that Harry either holed up in his home or submitted to the will of the man with Cooper’s face in the hotel room.

“Well, Harry, it’s been a real pleasure. You are a fantastic fuck! But all things must end.” The man with Cooper’s face chuckled and waggled Harry’s chin.

Harry blinked trying to make sense of the man’s words. He hadn’t slept well the night before and he’d had a drink before coming to the room. His mind was slightly foggy as a result. “Are-are you saying the d-deal is done?”

“You have fulfilled your end of the bargain. However, I will require one last fuck before we go.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. Though his heart leapt at the thought of this torture being over, his mind warned that the man with Cooper’s face was not to be trusted.

_But if he’s telling the truth…_

The man with Cooper’s face moved to the edge of the bed. “On your back, Harry.”

Resolved to see it through Harry lay down on the bed. He spread his legs as the man with Cooper’s face had trained him and slipped a pillow beneath his hips. He made himself relax as the man settled between his legs.

“So obedient.” Smiling the man with Cooper’s face stroked Harry’s thighs. He slipped his hands under them and lifted Harry’s legs to settle them around his hips. He cupped Harry’s buttocks and squeezed playfully. “This last time, Harry, I’ll do all the work.”

Harry raised a brow in surprise. That was not like the man at all. Yet he could not help but relax as lubed fingers began massaging his perineum. He moaned at the pleasurable touch and spread his legs wider. He shuddered as fingers moved down to play with his anus spreading a generous amount of lube around the muscle.

“Good boy, Harry.” The man with Cooper’s face grinned and after squirting lube onto Harry’s anus he slipped two fingers through.

Harry gasped at the intrusion. It didn’t hurt, not after all the times he’d been fucked recently, but it was sudden. He quickly relaxed and after a little fingering the man slipped in a third finger. Harry moaned as fingertips rubbed over his prostate. His cock leaked and his hips jerked reflexively. He shuddered and moaned again as other fingers stroked his cock. He had to give the man credit; he knew how to pleasure a body.

For several minutes the man fingered Harry and stroked his cock. When Harry began thrusting into the hand touching him the man with Cooper’s face released Harry and slipped his fingers free. Harry whined at the loss of sensation only to gasp when the blunt tip of a cock pressed against his anus. He moaned as the man slowly entered him. He couldn’t hold back a shudder when the man’s cock entered him fully.

“One more orgasm, Harry, and our deal is done. You have been a most enjoyable companion.” The man with Cooper’s face leaned down to roughly kiss Harry before rocking his hips.

Harry moaned and rolled his hips as the man thrust into him. He shuddered and gasped when the man’s cock began hitting his prostate. Pleasure jolted through his body at each touch and he could not keep from moaning loudly. He arched his head back when a hand grasped his cock and stroked it firmly. Harry cried out a minute later as his orgasm hit. His hips thrust erratically into the hand pumping his cock as he ejaculated.

As Harry’s body began to relax the man with Cooper’s face continued to thrust into him. Perhaps a minute later he was pumping his seed into Harry with a guttural moan. Without a pause he leaned down to bite Harry viciously on his collarbone.

“Farewell, my lovely,” cackled the man with Cooper’s face.

Tired, hungover, and post-orgasmic it took Harry a moment longer than it should have to notice a hand wrapped around his throat. His eyes widened as the hand tightened its grip and his air was cut off. His hands scrabbled at the fist choking him but its grip was too tight. He stared up into the face of the man strangling him. Though the features were similar there was no confusing this man for Dale Cooper. Harry shivered at the cold, intense look in the black eyes staring down at him. Soon his struggles weakened and his vision grew dim. There was pain in his neck and chest but the panic ebbed away.

_I’m sorry Cooper. ___

____

____

Suddenly the room filled with a blazing white light. “Let him go!”

Abruptly the hand around Harry’s throat released. He began gasping for air as he crawled away from his attacker. His vision swam and his ears rang. For a moment he was aware of nothing but his body’s desperate attempts to draw in air to his lungs. Finally he could breath normally again and refocused on his surroundings. Harry gasped as he took in the scene before him.

The room was filled with blinding white light but he could make out figures in the brightness. The figure that seemed to be the focus of the light he could only vaguely make out as a woman. Two other figures he could see quite clearly. Two Dale Coopers faced each other, one naked and the other wearing the familiar black suit. Harry’s assailant stood warily in front of the clothed Cooper, a look of surprise on his face. The suited Dale Cooper stood at his full height with clenched fists and a glowering visage.

“You have touched Harry for the last time,” spoke the real Cooper in an uncharacteristic grim tone. “Your time here is over.”

The man with Cooper’s face sneered. “You have no control over us.”

“He may not, but I do.” The bright light faded a bit as the female voice spoke.

Harry squinted and the female figure became visible. It was familiar. “Laura?”

Laura Palmer stood in the center of the white light looking much different from the last time Harry had seen her. She looked beautiful and at peace, much like in her homecoming photo. “You do not belong here. Get out!”

It looked like the Cooper doppelganger would argue further but suddenly his image began to blur. A few seconds later he was gone. But in his place stood the monstrous figure of Bob. The scraggly haired demon howled ferociously.

“You cannot be rid of me!”

Laura Palmer’s poise did not slip in the face of Bob’s wrath. Suddenly the white light glowed as strong as ever, blinding Harry. “You are wrong, Bob. You have polluted this world for the last time. Mike is waiting for you in the Black Lodge. You will never come out again.”

Harry covered his ears as Bob’s answering shriek filled the room. Then abruptly it was cut off. Cautiously he removed his hands from his ears. The bright light dimmed again and he could see once more. Now Bob was gone as well leaving only Harry, Laura, and the real Cooper left. Harry flushed as he realized he was nude and hurriedly wrapped the bed sheets around his lower body.

For the moment Laura and Cooper ignored him. They faced one another and stared silently for several seconds. “Dale Cooper, because of you my father and I have been reunited. You showed compassion to my mother when she was alone in the world and grieving. For these actions and your love of Twin Peaks and its citizens you were able to ascend to the White Lodge. Continue to fight the evil of the world and look over Twin Peaks. Good-bye.”

Harry blinked and Laura and the white light were gone. His heart jumped when he saw that Dale Cooper remained. The federal agent was staring at him with a tender look on his face.

Cooper took a step toward him but stopped, as though unsure of his welcome. “Harry…” he tried to speak but choked on his words.

Harry’s vision blurred. “Coop?” He grimaced at the hoarse sound of his voice and the slight pain in his throat; results from the strangling.

Suddenly Cooper was there on the bed with him. “Oh, Harry, what have they done to you?”

“Is it really you, Coop?” Harry stared deeply into the man’s eyes. The tears he saw there convinced him.

“It’s me, Harry. It’s really me.” The two men embraced, both softly weeping.

***

The two men fell asleep in each other’s arms. Both exhausted, they slept for hours.

Harry woke to a hand stroking his face. He stiffened before remembering the prior events. He looked up to see Dale Cooper smiling down at him. “Coop?”

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry smiled back then frowned. “How-what happened?” He grimaced at the pain of talking.

“Try not to talk, Harry. Your throat will probably be sore for a little while after being strangled. “

Harry rubbed his throat and coughed. “Tell me. Please.”

Cooper smiled and stroked Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “Okay, Harry. But there isn’t much to tell. A lot of it has blurred in my mind. Either some magical working of the Lodge or my mind is protecting itself from trauma. I do remember a lot of sitting in the Red Room. My doppelganger somehow kept sending me images of what he was doing to you. Harry, it was a torture I cannot put into words to see him using and abusing you like that. Oh, Harry, I would never ask you to sacrifice yourself like that for me.”

Harry reached up to grab the hand stroking his face. He squeezed it warmly. “It was hell. And I’d do it again.”

Cooper kissed the back of Harry’s hand. “Seeing those images made me angry. My doppelganger meant it to torture and defeat me. In the end his plan backfired. Seeing you sacrifice yourself like that ended my fear and affirmed what I’d been hiding from for some time; that is, that I love you.”

Harry swallowed thickly at the declaration. “You love me?”

Cooper chuckled. “Yes, Harry. I didn’t want to believe it, well, was afraid to believe it because I did not know how you felt. But seeing you let that monster…” Cooper coughed and could not finish his sentence.

“And then?”

Cooper grinned. “And then suddenly I wasn’t in the Red Room. I can’t describe it. Words refuse to leave my tongue. But I know that I was in the White Lodge. It was so different from the Black Lodge and yet similarly peculiar. That’s where I met Laura again and she took us here, somehow.”

“And now?”

Cooper laughed. “And now I’m never leaving you again. I don’t know how I will work it out but I plan to stay in Twin Peaks as long as it will have me.”

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled before sitting up. “Cooper…”

“Harry, you really shouldn’t…”

“No, Coop. What he-what we did…I didn’t…I mean I did, but…” Harry stumbled over the words he desperately wanted to say.

Cooper cupped Harry’s chin in his hand. “What he did, no matter how you responded, was nothing short of sexual assault. You did nothing wrong and you did nothing to deserve it.”

“But-“

Cooper silenced Harry with a kiss. “No buts, Harry. You are a victim. You were tricked and deceived. That is what evil does. You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, Harry, I really think you should talk with someone about what happened. A psychiatrist I mean.”

“Not Jacoby,” Harry said firmly.

Cooper laughed. “No. Not Jacoby. I’m sure we can find an appropriate professional close by.”

“Coop?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I love you.”

Cooper grinned widely at Harry’s declaration. He gently cupped the back of Harry’s head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When it broke off he slipped from the bed and began undressing. Once he was naked like Harry he got back in bed and the two men curled up together on the bed.

“Ah, Harry, it’s good to be home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Thank you for reading. Hope it was enjoyable. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
